fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Sugarboy (Earth Land)
Sugarboy (シュガ－ボ－イ''Shugābōi'') is the Earth Land counterpart of Sugarboy and a member of the Legion Corps of Zentopia, who uses Dog Whistle Magic as his form of magic.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 128 Appearance In terms of physical appearance, Sugarboy resembles his Edolas counterpart greatly, having a cleft chin and rounded nose. His blonde hair stands in a great quiff atop his head, and he has quite prominent side-burns. Sugarboy dons a white, 70's disco-style suit, with the front of the shirt left open to reveal a large amount of chest hair. The forearms of the suit are decorated with golden tassels, and Earth Land Sugarboy matches this with a thin red belt. he finishes his look with a pair of black dress shoes and dark, round sunglasses. Personality Sugarboy seems very confident in himself, and holds himself in a dignified manner. Upon being accused of being one of the people attacking Fiore's churches, he becomes offended, stating that such a thing is a "spicy accusation". He seems very attached to his Magic, referring to it as his "dogs" or "puppies" and seemingly knowing the types of Magic that it likes to consume. After his mucous absorbs Natsu's flames, Sugarboy immediately states that his Magic enjoyed it, and becomes rather friendly towards Natsu, asking him personal questions about his life. He has a habit of saying -or singing- things in a poetic manner, as if he is writing lyrics to a song. His most common words seem to focus around tastes, with him describing many things as "spicy" and "sweet". He also gives people nicknames, like his counterpart, calling Gray Fullbuster "Ice Boy" and Natsu Dragneel "Hot Boy". Sugarboy has homosexual tendencies, as seen in his fight against Gray, when he imagined Gray saying sweet things that touched him, making Sugarboy even claim that he loves him. When releasing his Hot Slime spell, he said that he was "delivering his feelings", and when defeated, said that Gray "took his heart".Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 134 Synopsis Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Sugarboy appears one day at the Fairy Tail guild alongside Mary Hughes and Earth Land Coco. They demanded that Lucy is given to them; upon hearing a negative response, they attack the Fairy Tail members. Sugarboy surprises the Fairy Tail Mages by unleashing a large mass of green gelatinous mucous using his microphone-like staff, which he refers to as his "dogs" or "puppies". This attack first sucks in Elfman, then both of his sisters and other guild members, who have trouble fighting off the green slime, as it consumes anything in its path and absorbs their Magic. After severely weakening the Fairy Tail Mages, Sugarboy halts his attack, and the trio once again ask for Lucy. When the members of the Fairy Tail try to cheat them by claiming that all the women in the guild are called Lucy, he watches Mary Hughes attack with her Command Magic, and after a while, assists her. When he finds out that Lucy has escaped, Sugarboy immediately sets out to find her, but instead of her, he runs into Natsu. Upon asking Natsu to once again face him in battle, the two are interrupted by Earth Land Byro, who tells Sugarboy that he should not be distracted by Natsu and remember his original objective of finding Lucy.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 130 Sugarboy and Byro confront Natsu and Happy, and Sugarboy is ordered to eliminate them. Sugarboy attacks Natsu with his Slime Magic, and though Natsu tries attacking, the slime absorbs his Magic and he is unable to land a decent blow. Sugarboy then has his slime take on the properties of the fire it absorbed from Natsu, and attacks Natsu nonstop with his improved mucous until Happy takes Natsu into the sky and tosses him into the slime. Natsu releases his power inside the slime, making it explode. Natsu comes flying down to attack Sugarboy but Sugarboy returns the attack; they make contact and are stuck together. Both sides try to free themselves by attacking the other but are unsuccessful until Gray arrives and frees them both with his Ice Cannon.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 131 Sugarboy later escapes back to Zentopia Church along with Byro, Coco and Mary. They are all riding Kanaloa as they escape.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 132 Sugarboy along with Mary Hughes, Coco and Byro are on Kanaloa as Dan and Samuel come to report on their separate mission at the Heartfilia Konzern.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 133 While Gray, Juvia and Lyon search for a clock part within a rocky temple, Sugarboy appears and traps the latter two with his slime. Using the unusual blocks around the area, Sugarboy runs from Gray but the two encounter yet again due to the circuit that the blocks create. By combining the last two parts together, completing the labyrinth, a clock part appears within the center. Sugarboy then fights against Gray but is occasionally distracted with the thoughts received from witnessing the Ice Mage strip, which Sugarboy claims causes his heart to throb. However, their battle is quickly over when Gray, plus the now-freed Juvia and Lyon, all attack Sugarboy simultaneously. Before they leave with the clock part, Sugarboy asks if Gray is taking his heart as well, which causes the latter to cringe.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 134 Sugarboy, along with Mary Hughes and Samuel, heads to the Zentopia graveyard in order to regroup with Byro. However, he notices that the place has been destroyed. Samuel explains that his calculations were right, and, when Sugarboy admits that he doesn't understand what the Exceed means, he is told that he should be feeling the evil aura too. After regrouping with the other Legionnaires, Sugarboy reports to Cardinal Lapointe that the Infinity Clock has been stolen by Reborn Oracion Seis, something that the other man knew, much to Sugarboy's surprise.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 140 Lapointe announces to Sugarboy and the rest that he will reinforce their fighting force by adding one member to Legion, and shortly afterwards Guttman Kubrick arrives, much to everyone's fear and surprise. Sugarboy, along with the other Legionnaires, is then told by Lapointe that Coco's freedom depends on how well they do on the mission they were just given.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 141 Sugarboy later appears inside the Infinity Castle and interrupts the fight between Cobra and Erza by attacking the latter. Although Erza tells him that the situation has changed and Legion is no longer an ally of Reborn Oración Seis, Sugarboy does not believe her and asks Cobra if what she says is the truth. However, Cobra does not respond and quickly gets rid of him with his Sound Magic, which causes Sugarboy to lose control of his own Magic and ultimately leads to his defeat.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 147 However, after listening to the revived Archbishop, Sugarboy, along with Dan and Mary, rushes outside and contributes to destroying the chains connecting the Infinity Clock to the ground, as he was told. Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 149 Magic and Abilities Dog Whistle Magic: Sugarboy's body lets free a large amount of green sticky mucus, which oozes from his clothes and quickly expands to form a large mass. The globules are described as having a mind of their own, and Sugarboy refers to the ooze as his "Hound Dogs". When touched, the phlegm surrounds and engulfs the person, trapping them and stopping them from being able to perform Magic. The gloop has also been shown to consume Magic, "eating" up the attacks of many Mages. Sugarboy claims that his "Hound Dogs" enjoy eating different types of Magic, but that they especially enjoyed Natsu's flames. The ooze has been shown to take on many shapes, such a forming a hand to pick up and throw around Sugarboy's enemies. When Sugarboy has finished his attacks, the Magic has an almost reverse retreat, being sucked back into Sugarboy's clothing. After being touched by the ooze, the victim appears to become fatigued and drained of Magic power, falling to the ground in a sleep-like manner. *'Slime Arm': Sugarboy's slimes take the shape of an enormous arm that can punch opponents with great force. (Unnamed) *'Hot Slime': After absorbing the effects of a Fire Magic spell, Sugarboy's slime is able to replay those effects in further occasions. (Unnamed) *'Slime Ride': Sugarboy produces slimes that combine themselves to form a continuous massive mass of slime, which he steps on to move faster or even reach targets in high places. (Unnamed) Equipment Microphone Staff: Starting off as a hand-sized wooden spiral, Sugarboy activates his Magic and turns the object into a long, twisted staff, which he holds and sings into like a microphone. Upon singing, he activates his Dog Whistle Magic, which calls forth the green mucus. Battles & Events *Mission: Retrieve Jude Heartfilia's Memento! *Fairy Tail vs. Sugarboy (Earth Land), Mary Hughes & Coco (Earth Land) *Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster vs. Sugarboy (Earth Land) & Byro Cracy *Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser & Lyon Vastia vs. Sugarboy (Earth Land) *Sugarboy (Earth Land) vs. Cobra References Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Zentopia Church members Category:Villains